El colgante de Fuego
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters encuentra un colgante de color rojo en el garaje de su casa, pero lo que no sabe es que el colgante puede controlarlo.
1. Chapter 1

De vez en cuando Kenny miraba desde su mesa del comedor a Butters, Trent no quería que se acercase a Butters, ya que Kenny seria una mala influencia.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarlo de una vez?. - pregunto Kyle molesto.

-No. - contesto Kenny.

-Pues díselo de una vez. - dijo Stan molesto.

Al final de la escuela, Kenny iba a declararse a Butters, pero segundos antes de hacerlo Trent se acerco a su pequeño primo.

-Ya podemos irnos. -

-Vale. - dijo Butters

Ya por la tarde estaba ordenando el garaje de su casa, pero encontró dentro de una caja un colgante en forma de bola pequeña de color rojo. Butters se lo guardo en el bolsillo y siguió ordenando las cajas. Cuando termino de ordenar el garaje ya casi era de noche, cuando acabo de cenar se acordó de el colgante que había cogido y lo dejo encima de su escritorio, fue a darse un baño y después se fue a dormir.

-Buenas noches Butters. - le dijo su madre arropándolo.

Butters se acordó del colgante y se lo puso para probárselo, fue al espejo del baño para mirarse. No le quedaba nada mal. Así que decidió dormir con el colgante puesto.

_«Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad, pero algo se acercaba a mi. Era una luz muy brillante, cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi pude distinguir que era lo que se acercaba. Parecía una chica, tenia la piel con un tono naranja, su pelo estaba hecho de fuego, tenia un vestido sin mangas y no llevaba zapatos._

_-Tu y yo seremos uno. - dijo la chica.»_

Butters desperto algo cansado, había tenido un sueño bastante raro. Bajo a la cocina para desayunar como siempre hacia.

-¿Y ese colgante?. - le pregunto Pip.

-Lo encontré mientras limpiaba el garaje de mi casa. - contesto Butters.

Damien miraba como Pip y Butters hablaban, pero no le agradaba mucho el colgante de Butters, le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Hola Butters, ¿y ese colgante?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Lo encontré en mi garaje. - Butters le dio el colgante para que Kenny lo viese mejor.

-Ah, quema. - dijo Kenny dejando caer el colgante al suelo. - ¿Por que quema tanto?.

-¿Estas bien?. - le pregunto Butters preocupado

-Si, pero ese colgante quema mucho, voy a la enfermería. -

Butters espera fuera de la puerta de la enfermería, quería disculparse con Kenny por lo sucedido.

-¿Butters, que haces aquí?. -

-Quería disculparme por lo que ha pasado. -

-Pero si tu no has hecho nada, no tienes porque disculparte. -

-Si...pero... -

-No importa, estoy bien. - a todo esto Kenny iba a decirle de acompañar a Butters a su casa, pero apareció Trent.

Al día siguiente en el comedor de la escuela:

-¿Que te quemaste como?. - dijo Kyle sin aun creerlo.

-Con el colgante de Butters. - dijo Kenny repitiéndolo, Cartman casi se ahogo de la risa, Stan tuvo que darle unas cuantas palmada en la espalda para que no se ahogase.

-Eso es imposible, nadie se puede quemas con un colgante. - dijo Stan.

-Eso ya lo se, pero ese colgante quemaba mucho.

-Podría ser que Butters lo haya acercado a algún sitio que de mucha calor, como una estufa. -

-¿Y por que iba a hacer eso?, además a Butters no se ha quemado tocándolo. -

En otra mesa del comedor:

Butters estaba muy alegre de su nuevo colgante, si a Kenny le también gustado el colgante entonces tenia algo en común con el.

-Deja de jugar con el colgante y termina tu almuerzo. - le reñía Trent.

-Si señor. - dijo Butters, no le agradaba que le regañasen y castigasen por nada.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?. - pregunto Trent refiriéndose al colgante.

_-__Eso a ti no te importa maldito mortal. - _

-¿Que me acabas de decir?. - dijo Trent enfadado. Butters no sabia el por que de el enfado de Trent, así que se quedo callado y mirando a otra parte.

-¿Y esos gritos?. - dijo Kenny que se había cambiado de mesa. Ni Butters ni Trent dijeron nada.

-...Esta tarde no podre quedarme contigo, tendrás que quedarte solo toda la tarde. - le dijo Trent a Butters.

-Si señor. - dijo Butters, aun algo asustado por lo sucedido hace pocos segundos.

A la salida de la escuela Trent se fue con Mark en la dirección contraria de la que iba Butters.

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa si quieres. - le dijo Kenny que estaba a su lado.

-No quiero ser una molestia. -

-No, para nada, es mas, me quedare contigo toda la tarde. -

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Butters ya había acabado de hacer las tareas de la escuela, pero Kenny ni siquiera había empezado.

-¿No vas a hacer tus tareas?. - le pregunto a Kenny

-No, si de todas formas acabare en un taller de mecánico, como mi hermano Kevin. -

-¿Y no aspiras a nada mas?. -

-La verdad es que no. - dijo Kenny, eso a Butters le entristeció un poco. Butters bajo al salón a ver la televisión y Kenny le siguió.

Kenny empezaba a aburrirse, y no le apetecía nada ver la televisión. Pero Butters si, ya que quería descansar viendo su programación favorita, pero entre la insistencia de Kenny en que hiciesen otra cosa no ayudaba mucho.

-¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?, podemos subir a tu habitación. - Kenny no paraba de hablar, hasta que Butters hizo algo que asusto mucho a Kenny.

Butters se puso de pie, su hermoso pelo rubio se convirtió en llamas, sus ojos se pusieron totalmente en blanco y su piel había tomado un tono anaranjado.

Kenny se asusto tanto de aquella imagen que salio de la casa tan rápido como pudo. Cuando Trent volvió a casa todo era normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Has terminado tus tareas?. - le pregunto a Butters nada mas entrar.

-Si, hace ya rato. - el pequeño rubio siguió viendo la televisión. Pero alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Kenny?. - pregunto Trent molesto.

-No te lo vas a poder creer, Butters se ha convertido en una cosa extraña, tenia los ojos en blanco, su pelo se ha convertido en fuego y su piel era naranja. -

-...Pues es verdad, no me lo creo. - Trent casi le cerro la puerta a Kenny, pero puso el pie para que Trent no le cerrase.

-Tienes que creerme, es verdad. -

-Ya, ¿y también a reptado por las paredes, no?. - dijo Trent.

-No, eso ya no, aunque seria muy raro. -

-¿Quieres algo mas?, aparte de molestar. -

-Tienes que creerme, lo que vi era real. -

-Te aconsejaría que dejases de ver esos programas de fantasmas, no es bueno para ti. - entonces Trent le cerro la puerta.

Trent le ordeno a Butters que se fuese a dormir después de cenar, el se quedaría despierto un rato mas. A Trent no le agradaba mucho que los padres de Butters se fuesen de viaje de negocios, eso significaría que se estaría algunos días con el rarito de su primo. Hubiese preferido pasar una noche entera en comisaria en vez de esto.

Trent se canso de ver la televisión y decidió irse a dormir. Antes de eso fue a ver si Butters estaba dormido. La habitación de Butters estaba en llamas, incluido el pequeño rubio.


	3. Chapter 3

Trent intentaba apagar el fuego pisándolo, pero eso no serviría de mucho. No quería que Butters muriese. Fue a la cocina rápidamente a buscar un recipiente con el que apagar el fuego.

Con en el recipiente que había cogido, lo lleno de agua y la hecho por toda la habitación, pero primero empapo de agua a Butters para que no se quemase vivo.

-¿Que hiciste anoche para que toda tu habitación se quemase?. - le gritaba su padre.

-No lo se. - contesto Butters mirando al suelo.

-¿Que te crees que eres, un pirómano?. -

-No señor. -

-Es una suerte que Trent haya estado allí para apagar el fuego, si no abrías muerto. -

-Nos costara mucho dinero el reparar los destrozos que has hecho. - le decía su madre.

_«Nadie nos entiende, no somos como ellos»._

Esa voz sonó el la mente de Butters, le resultaba familiar. Después de que terminasen de regañar a Butters le dejaron irse a la escuela.

-Hola Butters. - lo saludo Kenny.

-Hola Kenny, ayer te fuiste muy pronto a casa. - dijo el pequeño rubio alegre.

-Si...pero es que hiciste algo muy raro. -

-¿A que te refieres?. -

-...Nada, no tiene importancia. - diciendo esto Kenny siguió su camino.

_«Tenemos que quemarlo, quemarlo todo»._

Esa voz volvió a sonar en la mente de Butters, no pretendía quemar nada, y menos su habitación. Aunque no recordaba como había podido quemar su propia habitación.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos lo miraban raro, al entrar a clase todos se apartaban de el.

-Hola Kyle. - le saludo Butters, pero Kyle ni siquiera le miro. Butters se sentó en su silla y espero a que viniese el señor Garrison para empezar la clase. Algunas chicas de su clase cuchicheaban mientras le miraban.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Damien quería hablar con el y lo llevo a un rincón apartado.

-¿Que te crees que estas haciendo Flama?. - pregunto Damien furioso.

-¿Eh?. - obviamente Butters no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-Da la cara Flama, quiero oírlo de ti, no te escondas. -

_-Maldito anticristo, no me arruinaras mis planes. - _la voz de Butters había cambiado, ahora sonaba mas femenina. Su pelo volvió a convertirse en llamas y su piel tenia un tono anaranjado. Butters estrangulaba a Damien a la vez que lo quemaba con sus manos.

-No me derrotaras tan fácilmente. - decía Damien débilmente.

Damien murió a causa de las quemaduras que Butters le estaba haciendo, no solo eso, con el terrible calor en el cuello de Damien su corazón se quemo por dentro causándole la muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle vio que Butters había matado a Damien y como se había transformado. Corrió escapando de Butters, pero el rubio le vio y empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego con las manos, provocando que todo se incendiase.

Rato después toda la escuela fue evacuada a causa del fuego. Todos pensaban que un alumno había muerto, porque todos los profesores pasaron la lista de alumnos de su clase y faltaba uno el la clase del señor Garrison. Nadie sabia donde estaba Butters, y habían encontrado muerto a Damien.

-Se lo que ha pasado. - le dijo Kyle a Trent. -Vi como Butters quemaba la escuela y mataba a Damien.

-¿Que insinúas, que Butters era un asesino, un pirómano?. -

-No, solo lo he visto matando a Damien y... - a Kyle no le dio a decir nada mas porque Trent le había hecho callar de un golpe.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Butters. -

Ya por la noche, Trent estaba en un banco del parque pensando en lo de esa misma mañana. Pero vio a una chica acercarse al pequeño lago del parque, se fijo bien en ella, parecía una chica de fuego. Pero eso era imposible, se acerco a ella.

La chica toco unas flores, pero al tocarlas estas se quemaron he hicieron un camino hasta el borde del lago, soltó un quejido al notar que el fuego había tomado contacto con el agua. Trent toco el hombro de la chica, pero se quemo la mano, la chica se giro asustada al notar que había alguien detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño. -

-Trent. - la voz de la chica era muy parecida a la de Butters.

-...¿Butters?. - pregunto Trent extrañado.

-Si, no se porque estoy así, estoy quemando cosas sin querer. y... - dijo Butters asustado.

-Tranquilo, todo se arreglara. -

-¿Pero como?, si estoy en llamas. -

Trent se acerco al lago y salpico a Butters con el agua.

-No hagas eso, me duele. - se quejo Butters.

-¿Cuando te salpican con agua te duele?. - pregunto Trent extrañado.

-Si, y cuando la toco también. -

Sin pensárselo Trent empujo a Butters en el agua y el fuego de su cuerpo de evaporo, haciendo que volviese a la normalidad.

Ya en casa, Trent le dio unas toallas para que se secase.

-Ve a dormir, seguramente necesitas descansar. -

Butters obedeció la orden de su primo y se fue a adormir. Al día siguiente Pip fue a hacerles una visita.

-¿Que quieres Pip?. - le pregunto Trent molesto.

-Vengo por lo que le paso a la escuela y por la muerte de Damien. Veras, Butters no tiene la culpa de lo que paso.

-Ya, ¿y que es lo que paso?. -

-El colgante que tiene Butters antiguamente fue condenada una princesa del elemento del fuego por sus numerosos crímenes, y fue encerrada en ese colgante por siglos. -

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?. -

-Damien me lo dijo, en el infierno hay toda clase de libros que hablan sobre las princesas y sus elementos.

-¿Y que hacia ese colgante en el garaje de Butters?. -

-Solo se que ese colgante despareció hace meses del infierno, y no supimos nada de el hasta que Damien lo vio. Estaba muy vigilado en el infierno.

-¿Y por que eligió a Butters para cometer sus crímenes?. -

-El colgante siempre elige al humano mas débil que pueda encontrar, si permites que me lo lleve. -

-Claro. - Trent cogió el colgante de Butters y se lo dio a Pip.

Pip estaba ya en el infierno, guardando con mas seguridad el colgante. Ahora Flama no se escaparía jamas, pasaría encerrada en ese colgante por muchos siglos mas.

**Fin**


End file.
